James Howlett (Earth-239)
Wolverine is the best there is at what he does, at least that's what the people still breathing will tell you. History Little is known about Wolverine's past. He still suffers from amnesia due to the mental tampering by the Weapon X program. What is known about Wolverine's past however, is that he is much older than his appearance would lead those to believe. Earliest Years Wolverine was born sometime in the late Eighteenth century, to Elizabeth Howlett and John Howlett. However his legal father was the Howlett's ground keeper, Thomas Logan. James' abilities did not manifest themselves until he was an adolescent, when a drunken Thomas attacked the Howlett estate and intended to kill Elizabeth, along with a boy nicknamed "Dog", who was his biological son and James' half-brother. In an animalistic rage, James killed Thomas and Dog, then ran off into the wilderness. Rose, James' closest friend joined him, as the pair decided to leave this life behind. Little is known about Wolverine's early days beyond that. Logan's earliest known activities started to come up around World War I and World War II, as Logan participated in both conflicts as a soldier for the Canadian military. In WW2, Logan was recruited into Canada's elite squad, known as "Alpha Flight", where he was paired up with some of America's best soldiers during the fight against the Nazis. Logan and Steve Rogers worked together and freed Jewish prisoners from a massive concentration camp in Auschwitz, where Logan rescued a young Erik Eisenhardt. Logan was also a part of commander Jack Fury's "Howling Commandos", during a raid on a heavily fortified HYDRA base during D-Day. Weapon X With what little information there is, Logan was kidnapped by soldiers working under the Weapon X program. From there, he went through absolutely excutiating tortures at the hands of the scientists working at the facility he was being kept at. Logan had his memories wiped, and was turned into the embodiement of a living weapon. He had Adamantium grafted to his bones, along with several implants all over his body to keep him under total control. Eventually though, Logan's beserker rage took hold, as he broke out of the facility, killing anyone who got in his way. From there, Logan ran off and lived in the forest as an animal for many years, eventually getting used to his new body and wiped memories. Returning to Civilization Logan would go back to drinking at any local bars he could get himself into, along with getting into boxing fights inside and outside the ring, having gone on with defeating over thirty opponents without getting knocked out. Eventually, Logan caught the interest of the newly reformed Alpha Flight, which had been changed into it's own super-hero team sponsored by the Canadian Government, Department H. Logan, somewhat recognizing Alpha Flight, decided to join in anyways. From 1981 to 1999, Wolverine became one of Alpha Flight's best. He took on the Hulk, with completing several espionage missions. In 2000, Logan was approached by Proffessor Charles Xavier, who was looking for mutants to aid his students. Wolverine resigned from Department H, and joined the X-Men along with other new members Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm and Psylocke. Wolverine and the X-Men Logan remained with the X-Men for years, but a rivalry formed between him and Cyclops, one of the reasons being that he had fallen for Scott's girlfriend, the telepath Jean Grey. Despite decades of harsh cynicism and at first skeptical of Xavier's hope for mutant and human coexistence, Wolverine began to respect his ideals and goals, and eventually grew to become a highly trusted veteran of the X-Men. Wolverine developed a good mentorship with other X-Men Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, and Rogue. Throughout his time with the X-Men, they battled Magneto, took on Sinister, and had the odd venture into alternate dimensions and space, such as the time they worked alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy to rescue Princess Lilandra, of the Shi'ar Empire. The Clone Saga In 2010, Wolverine traveled to Paris thanks to a anonymous tip, where he encountered an assassin who was attempting to kill the son of Zander Rice. Logan managed to save him, foiling the assassination attempt, and pursued the gunman to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Logan tried to get answers out of her, but the assassin said that he should be the one helping her, before jumping to her death. When Wolverine looked under the mask however, the assassin bared a striking resemblance to... himself? Returning to New York, he visited Alkali-Transigen for information regarding his clone. When Logan returned to his backup apartment, they encountered another one of the clones, a little girl by the name of Gabby. Logan tracked her down to a hideout in the sewers, where he was apprehended by the other two clones, Bellona and Zelda. Donald Pierce and the Reavers were hot on their trail, and attacked when they had the opportunity. Logan prevented Bellona from killing them, and defeated the rest before being attacked by Pierce. Wolverine and the Sisters escaped with Transigen in pursuit. Not wanting to draw more attention to the X-Men, Logan decided to keep going alone. However, things became more dire when another discovery was made, that the Sisters were all dying. Wolverine asked for the assistance of Hank Pym, who figured out that the nanites inside the girls' brains was the cause of their declining health. Wolverine also learned from Zelda that they had a different goal in mind, to find their last clone, Laura who had escaped months earlier, causing an exodus of every Transigen-cloned mutant. Hank went inside Zelda's bloodstream first, and at the start, it looked as if the treatment worked. However, the disabling of the nanites caused the Reavers to find their location. Pierce shot Zelda, and with her dying breath, begged Wolverine to find Laura before it was too late. After the fight, Hank offered the aid of the Avengers, but Logan refused. Wolverine and the remaining Sisters allowed Pierce to escape, so he could lead them back to the Transigen hideout. Wolverine, Gabby and Bellona slaughtered their way through the Reaver forces. While Bellona and Gabby got revenge with Pierce, Wolverine attacked the lead geneticist, Zander Rice, and hobbled him before he could escape, ensuring his capture when the X-Men arrived. Afterwards, Bellona was nowhere to be found. Logan and Gabby then left the bunker together to find Laura. With the aid of Cerebro, Wolverine, Cyclops and Beast went looking for Laura in the lower ends of New York. Wolverine did, and after a short misunderstanding, he brought her back to the Xavier School. There she would meet her sister Gabby, and finally have a home. Project Avalon Powers and Abilities Wolverine is a mutant who has been augmented with an adamantium skeleton. This, along with his mutant ability to heal from fatal wounds and "pop" claws from his fists makes him one of the deadliest mutants on the planet. * Healing Factor: Wolverine's healing ability grants him near-invulnerability to almost anything. Explosions, gunshot wounds, third degree and worse burns, along with even dismemberment and lost organs. Wolverine's adamantium skeleton reinforces this ability a lot, making Wolverine even more durable and harder to defeat. Wolverine's healing factor also gives him an extended lifespan by decelerating his aging greatly, keeping the look of a man in his prime 40's despite being over 100 years old. * Retractable'' ''Adamantium Claws: '''Wolverine also has six 10-inch long bone claws, three on each wrist, kept beneath his skin and muscle. These claws can be unsheathed through the skin in his knuckles through both hands, having the skin tear and bleed, although the healing factor stops this fast. All six claws are razor sharp, being able to cut through virtually any material, exceptions of that being adamantium, vibranium and other cosmic matters. Paraphernalia * '''X-Men Suit: (2009 -- Now) Like most of the X-Men suits, Wolverine's uniform is designed to fit his powers and fighting style. The current suit is brand new, this time with yellow and black instead of the brown and muted yellow colors of the original. The outfit's materials are thin, yet durable with lightweight armor placed underneath the suit's fabrics to better protect from attacks. The suit is waterproof and can survive harsh weather conditions. The gloves have slits in each knuckle for Wolverine's claws to smoothly "pop" out from, without damaging the glove. * Brown Suit: (2000-2009) Wolverine used the brown costume during his early years with the X-Men. It was replaced with the new one. Quotes "You really go outside in these things?" "Well, what would you prefer? Black leather?" --'Wolverine' and '''Cyclops '''on the X-Men uniforms Nick Fury's Notes Logan should be wearing a standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. stealth suit, not whatever jumpsuit the X-Men are serving up this week. That being said, given what he's been through it won't ever be wise to trust Wolverine completely. We have the facilities to deal with him if need be. Other Notes * His theme. Category:Earth-239 Category:Heroes Category:Unfinished Category:Mutants Category:X-Men (Earth-239) Category:Mutants (Earth-239)